conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Coxirat
Note: I have tended to "borrow" ideas from other contributors to this site. If you feel that a grammatical concept is too similar to something in your own language, please let me know and I will alter or remove the idea. Coxirat (coh - HEE - raht) is a language that draws some influence from a number of languages, including, but not limited to, Romance languages, German, English, and possibly some Dutch. =Phonology= Coming soon =Nouns= Cases Coxirat has eight noun cases. Nominative case Nominative case is used for the subject or predicate nominative of a sentence. EXAMPLE: He walks to school slowly. Us ad lúdum marnitú. Genitive case Genitive case is used to identify the declension of the noun as well as to indicate possession, amount, or characteristics of a person or thing. EXAMPLE: abos magis dragiliá A man of great stupidity Dative case Dative case is used for indirect objects. EXAMPLE: I gave the old woman a cat. daxe lá abá cáná thendam. Accusative case Accusative case is used for the objects of verbs and prepositions that take the accusative case. EXAMPLE Her (male) cousin found a wolf. prémos áus lúpum twìkset. Ablative case Ablative case is used for objects of prepositions that take the ablative case. EXAMPLE There is a cat in the tree. est thenda in là hilionì. It can also be used for comparison instead of "cujam noun": EXAMPLE I am cleverer than you. egó sum malidior te. Vocative case This case is used when addressing somebody or something directly. For nouns ending in '-os', the '-os' becomes '-è'. Example: lúp'è'! = wolf! For nouns ending in '-ios', the '-ios' becomes '-é'. Locative case This case is used to denote that something is at or in a particular place. Declensions Coxirat has five noun declensions. First declension Second declension Masculine Neuter Third declension Masculine and feminine *This has nothing to do with the gender of the noun; it is actually because of an i-stem rule. Neuter 3rd Declension Rules Certain third declension neuter nouns have i-stems, meaning that their nominative and accusative plural ending is -ia rather than -a. This rule applies if: *The genitive singular has two consonants before the -is ending. *The genitive singular has the same number of syllables as the nominative singular. *The nominative singular ends in -al or -ar. These other rules cause the genitive plural to be "-ìgum" rather than "gum", regardless of gender: *The stem ends in "c". *The stem ends in "k". Also, when the stem ends in "m", the genitive plural changes it to an "n". EXAMPLES: The town of towns fracs fracìgum From fracs, fracis f. - town Of the (female) givers dathrikìgum From dathriks, dathrikis f. - female giver The farm of farms parme parngum From parme, parmis m. - farm Distinguishing Genders in 3rd Declension *Nouns ending in -or, -e, -ol, -o (NOT -io), -oi, -z (except for -úz), -es (stem increasing and NOT "er"), or -er are usually masculine. *Nouns ending in -ks, -cs, -is, -io, -il, -ad, -úz, -es (stem not increasing), or -irl are usually feminine. *Nouns ending in -ur, -al, -ar, -us, -os, -n, or -es ("er" stem) are usually neuter. Fourth declension Masculine Neuter Fifth declension Feminine Neuter Diminutives Diminutives are used to give the impression that something is small or young. Forming a Diminutive To form a diminutive, simply add ul before the last vowel in the noun. EXAMPLE: lúpos = wolf lúp'ul'os= wolf cub, little wolf The formation of a diminutive has no effect on the declension of the noun: I showed you the little boy who is my brother. egó tejé quaglaxe abululum, quíc bradros meos est. You cannot form diminutives with pronouns. =Pronouns= I and we You Emphatic pronouns Singular Plural EXAMPLE: I see it in your very eyes. wìdèm id in ajèbus tuàbus à'gsàbus'.'' Reflexive Reflexive pronouns in Coxirat are the same in singular and plural. He, she, it Singular Plural Demonstrative Pronouns: This and That Demonstrative pronouns in Coxirat can also be used as demonstrative adjectives. This That Relative Pronouns "The Same" Pronouns =Interrogative Pronouns, Adjectives, and Adverbs= Unlike relative pronouns, interrogative pronouns disregard gender. The interrogative adjectives '''partos/partí' (how big) and parlos/parlí (how much/many) changes according to gender. =Articles= The only articles in Coxirat are definite articles. They all translate "the". In a Coxirat language book, you may find an article next to a word to denote its gender (for example: los abulos would show that "boy" is a masculine noun). Singular Plural =Adjectives= Comparison of Adjectives When comparing with adjectives, do it like this: *For "-er, -era, -erum", don't add anything other than "er" to the stem if it is masculine nominative. EXAMPLES: She thinks that she is very smart. pútast se calsmissimam eßə. The girls think that they are smarter than the boys. lá abulá pútant se calsmiikés lòbus abulòbus eßə. The teacher is really the only smart person. los docthor werú est lonos pargis calsmos. One girl says that everyone is not smart. úna abula décèst vévìndús nón calsmús eßə. They (mixed genders) think that girls are less smart than boys. eú putant abulás calsmerás abulòbus eßə. The least smart person at the school is the principal! los pargis calsmerrimos lúdùm est fèllultor! *For plural with mixed genders of (-ior, iiks, iur), use the stem and add 4th declension plural endings. =Verbs= First through Fourth Conjugation in Present, Imperfect, and Future Active Indicative First conjugation: a''' stem Second conjugation: '''i stem Third conjugation: o''' stem Fourth conjugation: '''u stem Present Tense For present tense, simply remove the "brə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: The present tense translates "is verb''ing", "''verb''s", or "does ''verb". Imperfect Tense For imperfect tense, remove the "brə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive), make the stem vowel short (add a grave ` on top of it), and add the same personal endings. The imperfect tense translates "was verb''ing" or "used to ''verb". Future Tense For future tense, remove the "brə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive), make the stem vowel long (add a fada ´ on top of it), and add the same personal endings. The future tense translates "is going to verb", "will verb" or "is about to verb". Fifth Conjugation in Present, Imperfect, and Future Active Indicative 5th conjugation: ə stem Present Tense For present tense, remove the "əbrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: The present tense translates "is verb''ing", "''verb''s", or "does ''verb". Imperfect Tense For imperfect tense, remove the "əbrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add the endings below. The imperfect tense translates "was verb''ing" or "used to ''verb". Future Tense For future tense, remove the "əbrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add the endings below. The future tense translates "is going to verb", "will verb" or "is about to verb". Perfect, Pluperfect, and Future Perfect Tenses in Active Indicative These three tenses remain practically the same for all verbs. Perfect Tense The perfect tense translates "has verbed", "did verb", or "verbed". For perfect tense, take the third principal part of the verb, remove the "e", and add these endings: Pluperfect Tense The pluperfect tense translates "had verbed". For pluperfect tense, take the third principal part of the verb, remove the "e", and add these endings: Future Perfect Tense The future perfect tense translates "will have verbed". For future perfect tense, take the third principal part of the verb, remove the "e", and add these endings: Exception to Future Perfect Tense The exception is in érə (to go). Present, Imperfect, and Future Passive Indicative Present Tense The present tense translates "is verbed" or "is being verbed". For present tense in first through fourth conjugation, simply remove the "brə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: For fifth conjugation, remove "əbrə" from the infinitive and add these endings. Imperfect Tense The imperfect tense translates "was being verbed" or "used to be verbed". First Conjugation Remove the "abrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: Second Conjugation Remove the "ibrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: Third Conjugation Remove the "obrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: Fourth Conjugation Remove the "ubrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: Fifth Conjugation Remove the "əbrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: Future Tense The future tense translates "will be verbed", "is going to be verbed", or "is about to be verbed". First Conjugation Remove the "abrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: Second Conjugation Remove the "ibrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: Third Conjugation Remove the "obrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: Fourth Conjugation Remove the "ubrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: Fifth Conjugation Remove the "əbrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: Perfect, Pluperfect, and Future Perfect Passive Indicative Perfect Passive Indicative Take the fourth principal part of the verb and add a present indicative form of "to be". The principal part will change according to gender and number. Pluperfect Passive Indicative Take the fourth principal part of the verb and add an imperfect indicative form of "to be". The principal part will change according to gender and number. Future Perfect Passive Indicative Take the fourth principal part of the verb and add a future indicative form of "to be". The principal part will change according to gender and number. Present Active Subjunctive Mnemonic 1. TH'E' 2. B'IA'SED 3. OA'TMEAL 4. ACCENT'UA'TION 5. P'A'SSED The boldfaced letters are the ones that replace the stem vowels of the second principal part when forming a present subjunctive verb. Forming a Present Active Subjunctive Take the second principal part of the verb, obtain the stem by removing the "brə", replace the stem vowel (for first conjugation, replace "a" with "e"; second, "i" with "ia"; third, "o" with "oa"; fourth, "u" with "ua"; fifth, "ə" with "a") and add personal endings -m, -s, -st, -mus, -stis, -nt. First Conjugation Second Conjugation Third Conjugation Fourth Conjugation Fifth Conjugation Imperfect Active Subjunctive Forming an Imperfect Active Subjunctive Take the second principal part of the verb, remove the "ə", and add 5th conjugation present active indicative endings. In 5th conjugation, change the stem vowel to "è", as well. First Conjugation Second Conjugation Third Conjugation Fourth Conjugation Fifth Conjugation Perfect Active Subjunctive Forming a Perfect Active Subjunctive Take the third principal part of the verb, remove the "e", and add these endings: Pluperfect Active Subjunctive Forming a Pluperfect Active Subjunctive Take the third principal part of the verb, remove the "e", and add these endings: Present Passive Subjunctive Mnemonic 1. TH'E 2. B'IA'SED 3. OA'TMEAL 4. ACCENT'UA'TION 5. P'A'''SSED The boldfaced letters are the ones that replace the stem vowels of the second principal part when forming a present subjunctive verb. Forming a Present Passive Subjunctive Take the second principal part of the verb, obtain the stem by removing the "brə", replace the stem vowel (for first conjugation, replace "a" with "e"; second, "i" with "ia"; third, "o" with "oa"; fourth, "u" with "ua"; fifth, "ə" with "a") and add personal endings -r, -res, -stur, -mur, -stìné, -ntur. First Conjugation Second Conjugation Third Conjugation Fourth Conjugation Fifth Conjugation Imperfect Passive Subjunctive Forming an Imperfect Passive Subjunctive Take the second principal part of the verb, remove the "ə", and add 5th conjugation present passive indicative endings. In 5th conjugation, change the stem vowel to "è", as well. First Conjugation Second Conjugation Third Conjugation Fourth Conjugation Fifth Conjugation Perfect, Pluperfect, and Future Perfect Passive Indicative Perfect Passive Subjunctive Take the fourth principal part of the verb and add a present subjunctive form of "to be". The principal part will change according to gender and number. Pluperfect Passive Subjunctive Take the fourth principal part of the verb and add an imperfect subjunctive form of "to be". The principal part will change according to gender and number. Imperative Verbs '''Imperative verbs in Coxirat are verbs that give commands. Present Active Imperatives Present active imperatives are simply saying, for instance, "give!" or "say!" Regular Imperatives Simply remove the "brə" from the second principal part for singular imperatives. For plural, replace the "brə" with "tá". For fifth conjugation, replace the schwa with "è" for singular and with an "ì" for plural. Negative Imperatives For singular, use nolblè plus an infinitive. For plural, use nolblìtá plus an infinitive. Second Person Future Active Imperatives Regular Imperatives Find the stem of the infinitive and add stó for singular. For plural, add stótá. Be sure to make it clear via the context that you are giving a direct command to somebody else. For fifth conjugation, change the schwa in the stem to "è". They translate "you are to verb". Negative Imperatives Find the stem of the infinitive and add stó for singular. For plural, add stótá. Be sure to make it clear via the context that you are giving a direct command to somebody else. For fifth conjugation, change the schwa in the stem to "è". Then, put "non" in front of the imperative you have formed. They translate "you are not to verb". Third Person Future Active Imperatives Regular Imperatives Find the stem of the infinitive and add stó for singular. For plural, add ntó. For fifth conjugation, change the schwa in the stem to "è" for singular and to "u" for plural. They translate "is/are to verb". Negative Imperatives Find the stem of the infinitive and add stó for singular. For plural, add ntó. For fifth conjugation, change the schwa in the stem to "è" for singular and to "u" for plural. Then, add "non" before the imperative you have formed. They translate "is/are not to verb". Present Passive Imperatives Present passive imperatives are simply saying, for instance, "be given!" or "be hanged!" Regular Imperatives For singular, imply take the second principal part of the verb, changing the "ə" to "ó". For plural, use the 2nd person plural present passive indicative form of the verb. Negative Imperatives For singular, use "nolblè" plus the present passive infinitive. For plural, use "nolblìtá" plus the present passive infinitive. Second Person Future Passive Imperatives Regular Imperatives Find the stem of the infinitive and add stor for singular. For plural, add stortá. Be sure to make it clear via the context that you are giving a direct command to somebody else. For fifth conjugation, change the schwa in the stem to "è". They translate "you are to be verbed". Negative Imperatives Find the stem of the infinitive and add stor for singular. For plural, add stortá. Be sure to make it clear via the context that you are giving a direct command to somebody else. For fifth conjugation, change the schwa in the stem to "è". Then, put "non" in front of the imperative you have formed. They translate "you are not to be verbed". Third Person Future Passive Imperatives Regular Imperatives Find the stem of the infinitive and add stor for singular. For plural, add ntor. For fifth conjugation, change the schwa in the stem to "è" for singular and to "u" for plural. They translate "is/are to verb". Negative Imperatives Find the stem of the infinitive and add stor for singular. For plural, add ntor. For fifth conjugation, change the schwa in the stem to "è" for singular and to "u" for plural. Then, add "non" before the imperative you have formed. They translate "is/are not to verb". Irregular Verbs ferm im vulm nulm malm sum Participles Indicative Inflection kràßum =Participles= Participles are verbal adjectives. Present Active To form a present active participle: *Add "ns" to the 2nd principal part stem of the verb. *Change "ns" to "nt" and add 3rd declension endings when the participle is not nominative singular. *For fifth conjugation, change the schwa to "è" before forming a participle. EXAMPLE: dans = giving Present Passive To form a present passive participle: *Add "f" to the 2nd principal part stem of the verb. *Change "f" to "v" and add 3rd declension endings when the participle is not nominative singular. *For fifth conjugation, change the schwa to "è" before forming a participle. EXAMPLE: daf = being given Perfect Active To form a perfect active participle: *Obtain the 4th principal part stem *Add 5th declension endings to the stem. EXAMPLE: dathé = having given Perfect Passive To form a perfect passive participle: *Obtain the 4th principal part stem *Add 1st or 2nd declension endings depending on gender. MASCULINE: abulos dathos = the boy having been given FEMININE: ajé datha = the eye having been given NEUTER: hagwud dathum = the bath having been given Future Active To form a future active participle: *Take the 4th principal part stem *Add "ur" and 5th declension endings. EXAMPLE: dathuré = about to give Gerundives To form a gerundive: *Take the 4th principal part stem *Add "ur" and 1st or 2nd declension endings depending on gender. MASCULINE: abos dathuros = the man to be given FEMININE: abula dathura = the girl to be given NEUTER: glérum dathurum = the rum to be given If a gerundive is coupled with a form of "to be", it translates "must verb". =Agents= Agents are people or things that perform verbs. They translate "verb''er". or "thing that ''verb''s". Forming an Agent Masculine Agents To form a masculine agent: *Go to the 4th principal part *Obtain the stem *Add -or for nominative singular. *Add -or and 3rd declension endings for other forms. EXAMPLE: '''docthor' = male teacher (from docəbrə, to teach) Feminine Agents To form a feminine agent: *Go to the 4th principal part *Obtain the stem *Add -riks for nominative singular. *Add -rik and 3rd declension endings for other forms. EXAMPLE: docthriks = female teacher (from docəbrə, to teach) Neuter Agents To form a neuter agent: *Go to the 4th principal part *Obtain the stem *Add -ur for nominative singular. *Add -ur and 3rd declension endings for other forms. EXAMPLE: docthur = thing that teaches (from docəbrə, to teach) Mixed Gender Agents If you are talking about agents of mixed genders: *Go to the 4th principal part *Add -r and 4th declension plural endings. EXAMPLE: docthrú = teachers =Gerunds= Gerunds are verbal nouns. A Gerund Referring to an Innumerable Act or Act Happening at the Time Narrated These can be tricky to form. Go to the fourth principal part, and add a "uo" after the second consonant following the first vowel. If there is no second consonant following the first vowel, then just replace the "os" with "uo". EXAMPLE: haio, haiabrə, haiaxe, haiathos - to shout haiathuo - shouting (that is going on currently or at the time narrated) Sixth Declension These gerunds decline their own way, with their own declension, 6th declension. A Gerund Referring to a Countable Act Take the fourth principal part and use 4th declension endings. EXAMPLE: haio, haiabrə, haiaxe, haiathos - to shout haiathus, haiathús m. - shout Forming a Gerund Referring to a Concept To form a gerund that refers to something as a concept or a subject, take the 2nd principal part stem of the verb. If the verb belongs to the fifth conjugation, replace the schwa in the resulting stem to "è". Then, add -ks for nominative singular. For the other forms, add -kt and 3rd declension endings. All gerunds are neuter. EXAMPLE: Megèks''' cinum est''. = Reading is good. EXAMPLE: ''Currèks me worthum fexe''. = Running made me tired. EXAMPLE: Lós abulós worèst '''sìpèktis'.'' = The boys are tired of writing. =Example text= Once, I found a black fish swimming in the ocean. This fish was so strange that I watched it for a long time. Perhaps it became tired of my staring, because it swam away from me. Afterwards, I never saw that fish again. monèm, egó nivrum lángum marbantìm in oceà twìkse. hoc lángus sìt ta skébos ké eum spectaxí brégú. Fliktagì us facthos est woros meí vérsuós, gèd marbaxet e me. pèscujam, nùcujam vilulse ilum lángum jurnéum. =Coxirat Names= Surnames Amaf = loved, being loved. Condros = friend. Dans = giving. Lupos = wolf. =Dictionary= Nouns Cóxiránia, Cóxirániá f. - Coxirania Cóxirat, Cóxirat c. - Person from Coxirania (indeclinable) gèndoi, gèndoinis m. - male bird gèndió, gèndiónis f. - female bird saskoi, saskoinis m. - male frog saskió, saskiónis f. - female frog lángus, lángús m. - male fish lánga, lángá f. - female fish thendos, thendí m. - male cat thenda, thendá f. - female cat moros, morí m. - male dog mora, morá f. - female dog vertad, vertadis f. - truth, reality saluad, saluadis f. - health, safety voz, vosis m. - voice lez, lesis m. - law pontifez, pontifesis m. - priest quintessèntia, quintessèntiá f. - epitome, quintessence sècúritad, sècúritadis f. - security, safety dèmòcrasad, dèmòcrasadis f. - democracy mélez, mélesis m. - army (not to be confused with méles, mélitis m. - soldier) cornud, cornús n. - horn gènud, gènús n. - knee lájud, lájús n. - game késcus, késcús m. - oak tree fles, fleris n. - kind, sort, type crúz, crúsis f. - cross júventuad, júventuadis f. - youth larzad, larzadis f. - slavery (from larzam - '''I serve) '''mátriks, mátrikis f. - matrix mes, meris n. - right (ex. mera húmana = human rights) arbol, arbolis m. - tree labol, labolis m. - work, labor amol, amolis m. - love terrol, terrolis m. - terror horrol, horrolis m. - horror candol, candolis m. - candor armol, armolis m. - armor pavol, pavolis m. - panic '''véga, végá ''M. - year Verbs langim, langibrə, langive, langithos - condemn dam, dabrə, daxe, dathos - give fèllum, fèllubrə, fèllulse, fèllultos - lead bulam, bulabrə, bulaxe, bulathos - walk currèm, currəbrə, cucurre, cursos - run megèm, megəbrə, mekse, mekthos - read jumim, jumibrə, jumive, jumithos - sleep bangom, bangobrə, bangose, bangothos - live edum, edubrə, edulse, edulthos - eat lágam, lágabrə, lágaxe, lágathos - sit mégam, mégabrə, mégaxe, mégathos - stand spectam, spectabrə, spectaxe, spectathos - watch adpunim, adpunibrə, adpunixe, adpunithos - attack punim, punibrə, punixe, punithos - fight strèkèm, strèkəbrə, strèkse, strèkthos - punish ladom, ladobrə, ladose, ladothos - speak agitam, agitabrə, agitaxe, agitathos - hunt mallim, mallibrə, mallixe, mallithos - laugh vidum, vidubrə, vidulse, vidulthos - to see docèm, docəbrə, docue, docthos - to teach docèm, docəbrə, docue, docthos - to teach worèst, worəbrə, woruet - to make tired (impersonal verb) bornast, bornabrə, bornaxet - to rain (impersonal verb) krábust, krábubrə, krábulset - to snow (impersonal verb) clovèst, clov ∂br∂ , clovuet - to embarrass (impersonal verb) púrkast, púrkabr∂, púrkaxet - to disgust, to gross out (impersonal verb) vidur, vidubré, vidulthos sum - to seem (DEPONENT) sedor, sedobré, sedothos sum, sedothoios - to follow (DEPONENT) lahèr, lahé, laktos sum - to grow (DEPONENT) hànur, hànubré, hàntos sum - to fall (DEPONENT) tértèr, térté, térßos sum, térßoios - to send (DEPONENT) wègor, wègobré, wègothos sum, wègothoios - to touch (DEPONENT) mentir, mentibré, mentithos sum, mentithoios - to lie (DEPONENT) ode, osos - to hate (DEFECTIVE, IRR.) mèmìne - to remember (DEFECTIVE, IRR.) coipe, coipthos - to have begun (DEFECTIVE) Adjectives cinos, -a, -um - good gilior, -iiks, -iur - better ìjémos, -a, -um - very good, best, excellent malidos, -a, -um - smart (more "clever" or "cunning") calsmos, -a, -um - smart (more "intelligent") culvos, -a, -um - smart (more "wise" or "knowledgeable") jazos, -a, -um - bad pidior, -iiks, -iur - worse pasémos, -a, -um - very bad, terrible, worst faros, -a, -um - fat vévìndos, -a, -um - all jole, -is, -ìm - young mikile, -is, -ìm - thin cános, -a, -um - old dragile, -is, ìm - stupid mage, -is, -ìm - large, great maior, -iiks, -iur - larger, greater maksemos, -a, -um - largest, greatest, very large, very great ralos, -a, -um - small, little bènior, -iiks, -iur - smaller bènemos, -a, -um - smallest, very small audaz, audaz, audaz (gen. audasis) - bold feroz, feroz, feroz (gen. ferosis) - fierce oiger, oigra, oigrum - ill, sick saluz, saluz, saluz (gen. salusis) - well, healthy mendaz, mendaz, mendaz (gen. mendasis) - deceitful Pronouns Adverbs cujam - (1) how; (2) than héc - at this place hénc - from this place húc - to this place iléc - at that place illénc - from that place illúc - to that place Interjections Category:Languages